


Turtledove

by wakandan_wardog



Series: On the Wing [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: A winged Tony wakes up earlier than he'd normally be okay with, but he can certainly see one or two advantages...





	Turtledove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skye_wyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr/gifts).



> [Urban Dictionary] **Turtledove** _an affectionate name for someone you truly care about and would take bullets for. A person whom you would sing songs to or lullabies and could never imagine a world without that person you truly adore._

It's still dark when Tony wakes, lazy and warm and comfortable, in his king sized bed. Face pressed against soft sheets he gives a yawn, stretching one tanned leg and a glinting blue-black wing out to ease the stiffness of sleep from his muscles. In acknowledgement of his motion JARVIS turns on external speakers with a whisper, letting the sound of ocean surf pounding into distant rocks echo through the room. It's a soothing, repetitive murmur, which does nothing to disturb the soft silence of the room. 

Unseated by his movement, the comforter slips down to his waist, exposing him to the cool air. He grabs for it lazily and misses, losing the will to chase it as he acclimates almost immediately. His feathers fluff up, wings half-mantling over his back and shoulders instead. 

There's movement to his right, and then cool metal fingertips slide up his half-pinned arm, splaying out over his ribs and under the curl of his wing. "Awake, Turtledove?" 

"Mmm." Tony mumbles, rolling to face his boyfriend. "If I say no, will my Prince kiss me awake?" 

"I ain't awake." James Barnes argues, his sleek black and gray wing snapping out to curl around Tony and haul him closer. Storm blue eyes are half-lidded and lazy, a smirk curling across plush lips as Brooklyn drawl creeps over each word. "But I'll sure as hell kiss you, baby." 

"Best offer I've had all morning." Tony beams, going belly up when his lover's metal hand curls around his waist and yanks. 

With a smooth roll Bucky sprawls over his smaller mate, stretching his wings to their full width in a quick display, then mantling them to help shield Tony's body from the cool air or any prying eyes. They're alone in the bedroom but the instinct wins out, and from the glint in Tony's sleepy-golden eyes he's gonna comment on it in about fifteen seconds. Bucky doesn't give him that long, swooping down to nip at his lips playfully before catching them in a kiss. 

'Course, as things do with Tony, one kiss turns to three, turns to seven... Until Bucky's dragging out deep, drugging kisses and rumbling in between each one. Every now and again he nips at Tony's lower lip, soothes the sting with a swipe of his tongue, suckles at it to make the smaller man whine. 

Every time Tony falls for it, body jerking slightly at the sting, a keen spilling out of him when Bucky draws away. He grins and holds his distance, bracing himself slightly on his knees and canting his hips up and away from the warm body underneath him. No longer pinned, Tony immediately arches, hands rising to catch over Bucky's collarbone on one side, the other wrapping around him to bury fingertips in his feathers at the base of his wings. 

"You get back here, Soldier." Tony murmurs in a low, husky voice, eyes gone dark and liquid. "I'm not done with you yet." 

"I can't leave you two for a minute, can I?" Steve murmurs in amusement, meandering closer to the bed when his two lovers snap their eyes to him. "Assuming you noticed I was gone." 

"Might have done." Bucky muttered, turning back to Tony and placing a trail of biting kisses along his jaw and down his throat to his collarbone. "Might not'a cared... Got a lot going for me in this bed right now, Stevie, seem a waste to go chasing you at dawn o'clock, considerin'..." 

Tony keens at the attention, watching Steve's face darken as the blond strips his shirt away, kicks off his running shoes, and finally reaches the edge of the bed. 

"Considering?" Steve purrs darkly, crawling onto the edge of the bed with a flare of his red-hawk wings. 

His wingspan is even wider than Bucky's own, but are more similar in shape to the kestrel than the sweet little songbird they'd both picked as their mate. 

Tony watches the flare of white feathers with black barring spread overhead, shivering as Bucky delivers another bite to the base of his throat before turning to face Steve. "Considering I could just roll over and romance me a songbird while we waited for you to run off your sharp edges." 

"My edges are still plenty sharp, thanks." Steve snipes at his best friend fondly, giving Bucky a firm shove to send him sprawling back to his original place on Tony's far side. James goes without a fight, laughing as he lands on his side and reaching one hand out to stroke Tony's ribs teasingly. "Move over, Buck." 

Watching Steve slink over him to take James's place, Tony grins, his wings splaying out on the bed underneath him as he flutters his lashes coyly. The rub of James's fingers down his ribs makes a wave of goosebumps rise, a shiver working through him that has little to do with the temperature. "Hello Captain, what brings you here?" 

"The prettiest little bird." Steve grins, his boyish face relaxing into a sweet expression now that he's no longer mock-arguing with James. "Did you miss me, sweetheart?" 

"Course I did, Oh Captain My Captain." Tony tilts his head, baring the line of his throat, and licks at his lower lip teasingly. "How about you come over here and let me show you?" 

"If you think you can, baby. Had a rotten morning." Steve murmurs, planting a knee between Tony's parted legs and draping himself over the compact brunet. "Had to pull myself out of bed and leave these two gorgeous things behind... Ran twenty miles on the beach, came back only to be told they don't need me." 

"Who could say such a thing?" Tony smiled, lifting his hands to cup Steve's jaw and drag him down within reach. "Don't they know you at all?" 

"Should know me pretty well." Steve admits as he allows himself to be pulled, eyes going half-lidded when Tony leans up to brush a kiss to one corner of his mouth. 

"Maybe not." Tony croons, nibbling his way to Steve's jaw where he leave a quick bite. "But their loss is my gain." 

"I dunno if there's an advantage for me, yet." Bucky teases from beside them, but one wing is wrapped over Steve's back and the feathers are rubbing up and down his spine. "Keep going, I'm sure I'll figure it out." 

"Is it now?" Steve wonders, stifling a whine as Tony fists a hand in his sweat-damp hair and uses it as a handle. 

"Mmm." Tony rumbles, sounding lazy and content as he drags Steve close and twists his fingers enough just to elicit a gasp. When Steve's lips part he licks into the blond's mouth, sucking at Steve's tongue and then withdrawing to bite his upper lip. "I need a workout." 

Steve's wings beat, a downward snap of movement that sends a wave of air through the room. Bucky rumbles approvingly, rolling onto his belly and inching closer. His presence folds one of Steve's wings closed, kestrel feathers meshing with red-hawk, but Tony's soft blue and white feathers remain sprawled across the bed, open and inviting. 

"I can do that, Baby." Steve murmured, blue eyes dark and keen as he scatters kisses from Tony's jaw to his bare shoulder. "I can do that." 

"Yeah?" Tony grins, tilting his head to consider his other mate. "How about you, handsome?" 

"Doll, you know I'll try anything." James winks, one hand sliding down Tony's ribs to the pajama pants barely clinging at his hips. "With you? Sure to give it my very best." 

"Well alright then you two... Hit me with your best shot."

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a snippet of offered cheer, and has now possibly become a multi-story snippet? I... I don't snippet very well, I guess. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
